The Ghosts of Christmas Past
by Pamplemoose
Summary: A collection of tales depicting how the Strawhats spend Christmas as children  and one in the present .  A series created for the fic-for-all
1. Luffy

_Hi there everyone, Pample here! _

_Wow, it's been such a long time since I posted anything here; I've been sticking to the anonymous realms of Livejournal's Fic-For-All. People should check it out._

_I wrote these stories from a prompt there, but as it's Christmas, I thought I should share this will you. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

  
_

Luffy

.

"Ace!"

The short cry was all he heard before the young, freckled boy was tackled around the waist by his exuberant, cheerful shadow. Glancing down, Ace saw his younger brother's smile split his face, and it melted the ice that had been freezing around his heart ever since they lost Sabo.

Ruffling the straw hat on Luffy's head, Ace pushed his brother off him. When he fell on the rear with a pount on his face, Ace stuck his tongue out.

"What's got you so cheerful?"

"Dadan told me!"

He tried to consider what this might mean. But Luffy's random statements were legendary and he drew a blank. He munched on the leftover gator meat he'd been eating; carefully eyeing his brother's thieving hands.

"Told you what?"

"That it's Christmas!"

Luffy plopped down by the fire, still grinning and humming to himself, waiting for Ace to slip up so he can get some spare meat. He remembered the morning's chat with Dadan clearly. Tired of seeing everyone so upset after what had happened in the trash mountain, he asked if there was a time when everyone was happy. She had explained lots of times, and that holiday was just like what was happening at the moment so that must mean it's the right time of year!

Ace, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused. He'd never celebrated the holiday before; no biological family to be with and no money to spoil his new relatives. It was an event he knew of but never participated, like so many others for a cursed boy like he. Dadan had mentioned the concept and discussed it in detail though. And he was pretty sure it didn't happen in the middle of Summer. Perhaps she forgot to mention that to Luffy, who was insistent he was right despite the blazing heat and chirping of mosquitoes in the late evening haze.

"Luffy..."

"Yup, Dadan said that Christmas was a time of giving, and triumph of good. And we beat those guys in the fire, right? Then she gave me some food right after so it must be Christmas. But there are no trees? Maybe they were all in the burnt part of the trash..."

Ace wanted to laugh. He tried to keep it in, not wanting to embarrass his young companion. But it was too hard; Luffy's simple mind mistaking Dadan's easy to digest explanations was too adorable. His childish glee broke through the oppressive quiet of the mountain. When Luffy turned his hurt eyes upon him he quietened, and tore off the tail of the gator. Smiling, Ace handed it over to the younger boy.

"Merry Christmas, brother"

Watching his only family chew happily on the remaining food, Ace smiled. It may not be the right time of year, but the warm joy in his heart was much better than the searing darkness he had felt recently. Maybe Christmas could come a little early this year.

* * *

As the Sun sank below the sky and night time took its hold of the world, Luffy stopped gnawing on the gator bone and curled up next to his older brother. He turned onto his back and watched the stars, just like Ace, before muttering quietly.

"Hey, Ace."

An eye cracked open "Hmm?"

"...Do you think that Sabo will be enjoying Christmas as well?"

Staring in the night sky, the still smouldering trash mountain hidden by darkness, Ace felt more content than he had in a long time.

"I'm sure he is."

...


	2. Zoro

Zoro

.

A fine blanket of snow settled over the landscape, freezing the water in the fields and leaving most inhabitants of the island to retreat to the warm of their homes. But in the yard of one simple dojo, a single child ignored the snow chilling him to the core, and continued his katas.

Knuckles were red raw as the gripped the hilts of bokken, and he struggled for breath in the crisp air. But even as he slipped on the snowy ground, he continued regardless.

The rest of the boys were back home with their families, and any who had no choice to remain were looking at the young Roronoa with alarm. None could quite figure how stupid the boy really was.

Eventually, after all the remaining students had called him inside with no success, a young girl stepped out on the porch. Her slim, blossoming figure was hidden as she wrapped herself in a thick coat, scarves and mittens.

"Zoro, you idiot! Come inside!"

He ignored her, like the others, and continued the practised motions. She didn't like that one bit, and decided to show him so with her fist on his head.

"Ow!"

Green hair was covered in snow as Kuina pushed her young rival into the snow. She chucked to herself, watching as Zoro picked himself up and tried to look unaffected. But his arms were curled around his chest and the thin sweater he trained in. She noticed his hands were still curled into the shape on the hilts, though the bokken themselves were on the floor.

"Moron. You think getting sick is going to let you beat me?"

"Shut up! A warrior doesn't let himself get beaten by the elements!"

She poked him in the centre of the furrowed brow, a gently took one of the frozen hands. Startled by the tenderness against frostbitten skin, Zoro tugged his arm back, forcing Kuina to pull even harder. Breath came out of his mouth in visible puffs of steam as he glared at the girl, losing the small tussle that ensued. Kuina only smiled, tugging off her mitten and putting it over the icy fingers.

"Maybe a warrior doesn't, but you're a long way off from that. You haven't even beaten me yet."

The taunt got to the boy the same way it always did, and he made to pull away and pick up his training swords. But the mittens now on his hands made them difficult to hold. Knowing he was beat for now, he watched Kuina go back inside the dojo.

"Come on inside stupid, it's Christmas."

Zoro scoffed "So? I can still train"

Kuina regarding him, grinning superiorly

"We're closed to celebrate the New Year, idiot. All the other kids have gone back home. And we've got cake inside."

'_You know I don't like sweet things_' Zoro thought. They could turf him out for the fortnight but he'd just stay in the yard. He had nowhere else to go, just like the other boys Sensei had let stay in the Dojo. Holidays are for people who have others to share it with and the Dojo is a place for learning, not sharing.

Kuina knew what Zoro was thinking as usual and as usual, ignored it. She just enjoyed teasing the boy. It made her victories all the sweeter. Besides that, she was always right. She knew what was best for the boy better than he did.

"But you know Christmas is about helping the poor, sick and needy. There's nothing we can do to cure stupidness, but we can give you food and shelter like we do the rest."

Stupid Kuina. Show-off Kuina, He should stay out to spite her.

But it is cold out. And the mittens are warm from her touch. And maybe Sensei will let him have a cup of warm sake as a treat.

He ran inside, watching the advancing back of his rival as he always did.

It may be charity, but it's better than being alone, any day.

...


	3. Usopp

Usopp

.

"Mama! Mama!"

Banchina quickly hid the blood stained tissue she had been coughing into underneath her bed sheets, and turned a bright smile to her young son. Despite having to care for her alone, he never looked miserable to see her, so she could never bear to look anything but happy when she saw him. The pain always lessened when he was around anyways.

"What is it Usopp?"

The young boy, childlike wonder written all over his face, dragged a chair to his mother's bedside and jumped on it, gesticulating wildly.

"I saw him! I saw Santa!"

She hid her wince with false shock as she sat up, smiling despite the pain. Encouraged by her response the young boy continued

"Uh huh, I was out on the cliffs and a saw him, a big ship sailing across the sky! And it landed on the beach and a he got out, and left all these gifts over the shore!"

"Isn't Santa meant to ride a sleigh?"

The boy stuttered, and she could see his mind making up the lie so he could continue.

"Well, yea, but he had so much to give good people all over the world; it didn't fit on a sleigh. So he upgraded to a boat. The reindeer still work for him though! I saw them hoisting the sails and steering the rudder!"

Banchina's laugh was delicate, but heartfelt. "Reindeer, in a ship's crew? How bizarre!"

"No! They were the best! Much better than the elves! Everyone knows they're too short."

"Really?" Banchina patted her bed, encouraging her son to join her. He clambered up and curled against her as she played with his long dark curls, nodding along as he continued his tale.

His hair was so much like his father's. It was this time of year the woman missed Yasopp the most; and she knew Usopp did too. That's why Banchina always tried hard to make it special for the boy. Though getting sick did throw a spanner in the works. Glancing at her excited son she tapped his nose playfully and asked

"Did you talk to him?"

Curls bounced as he shook his head in negative. "No, he was really fast. He just put the gifts down and was about to fly away so he could visit all the other children. But he saw me and waved, and smiled."

"Wow. That makes you really lucky then, Usopp."

Wide, dark eyes gazed up at her "How?"

"Well, Santa only lets the really special children see him. So for him to wave at you, that must make you extra special. Maybe it was his way of thanking you, for being so good to your mother this year."

Usopp blushed, looking down at the sheets. Sure, it had been hard helping care for mama, but seeing the smile on her face made it worthwhile. If he could keep that smile on her face then everything was worth it.

Her son's sweet embarrassment filled the ill woman with warmth. Even if they weren't able to have a proper Christmas, with her too ill to cook dinner or get up and work to earn money for gifts, he would still pretend it was the best celebration ever. The leftovers from Mairsa-san's dinner would be a feast to him, and though she'd only managed to make him a simple green catapult to replace his worn out one, she knew he'd appreciate it as if it were made of gold of jewels. Just like she intended to with the shells she knew Usopp was going to paint and say Santa left on the beach for her.

Usopp gave her a kiss on the cheek before climbing down gently and retrieving his paints, and Banchina's smile almost faltered. They both tried so hard to enjoy the season together; she just hoped she'd be around for the next one.

...


	4. Sanji

Sanji

.

His leg ached in the cold. Previously, he'd taken no stock with the old sailor's tales that injuries could sense the weather. But then again, he'd not had an injury this severe before. As soon as the pressure dropped the dull pulse began, and it continued as he watched the snow settle of the Baratie's deck.

Zeff snorted as he turned his gaze inward. The festive period should be booming for restaurants; and he'd bet his moustache that if he were on dry land, they would be taking enough cash to see him and the eggplant through 'til March. As it was, with below freezing temperatures and choppy, grey seawater, few were stupid enough to be at sea. So bar the odd marine and uncomfortable looking pirate, they were empty.

The eggplant wasn't letting that faze him, however. He still trotted over to each table, 5 foot something cocky little brat, serving up pan seared foie gras and looking far too pleased with himself.

A peg to the head soon stopped that. Sanji spluttered and cursed as he climbed out of the chairs he'd collided with

"What the hell, shitty old man?"

"Don't you use that language, shitty eggplant! I told you not to work today! And you know that foie gras is meant to be sautéed!"

"It tastes better this way!"

"You're 50 years too early to question my cooking boy!"

"Shut up! My way is better! Now let me work!"

The diners ate their starter quickly, hoping that the argument would end if they disposed of its cause. Unfortunately they were wrong, and the argument was still going after all diners had left and Sanji was clearing the dishes.

The miniature cook scowled to himself as he put the last of the dishes away, standing tiptoed on a stool to reach the shelves. So Zeff said he could have Christmas off? Stuck on the boat with the shitty old man; everyone else was going to be in the kitchen, so why shouldn't he? Besides, it wasn't like he found working in the kitchen a bore, Zeff knew he lived for cuisine as much as the old man himself did.

The door swinging shut drew the young Sanji from his monologue, and he turned to see a present perched at the end of the prep counter. Drying his hands, he hopped down and moved towards the package. As he picked it up, he saw his name scrawled neatly on the gift tag.

The paper was metallic, and when his hands felt the gift it shimmered all the hues of blue he could imagine. The boy's eyes sparkled as he tentatively unwrapped the paper.

'_The Fish Cooking Encyclopaedia'._ A thick, hardback volume full of recipes for every edible sea creature. Wax coated specially so chefs can keep it at sea and not worry about damage in storms. Sanji gazed in wonder as he drew open the first page. And saw the same scrawl as on the tag inside.

"_Eggplant,_

_Keep this for All Blue_

_Zeff-"_

Sanji hugged the book to his chest and tried to blink away the tears. Because real men don't cry dammit, and the shitty old man said no presents, so he can't cheat and buy him something like this. The wax cover let the evidence slide away as the young boy enjoyed the gift from his new father.

Peeping in the door's porthole, Zeff stroked his moustache and smiled. True, their budget was tight, with trying to make the business successful and presents were a luxury they couldn't really afford. But it wasn't like he didn't know about the handmade chocolates that had been snuck in his room that morning. And he couldn't let the kid have one up on him.

Besides, it was the first holiday he and the eggplant were sharing together. And fathers were meant to spoil their sons.

...


	5. Nami

Nami

.

The small village of Cocoyashi never really felt very festive; the warm temperate climate never allowing the snow and frost that festive images had assumed were meant to occur.

It always annoyed the young Nami, she wanted the experience her books showed her. With a big tree decorated by a warm fire, and all those lovely expensive gifts. Bellemere was far too tight with their money for such things. They'd never had a tree, or decorations, and she knew her gifts were just Nojiko's old toys re-painted and wrapped.

Dust floated up from the floor as Nami kicked the street, meandering back to the farm. Reading the festive tale made her angry and when she complained to Bellemere, the inevitable fight began, so she stormed off to cool down. But now she felt guilty; they may not have much but they always try so hard. Still, it was difficult to ignore the image in her head, of the three of them with Genzo, sitting down for a turkey feast. The villagers wished her yuletide greetings as she passed, but lost in her own fantasies, she ignored them.

The fantasies were halted as she reached the bottom of the orange fields.

Small garlands of ribbons and tinsel lined the shrubbery up to her house, and like a trail she followed it. A wreath was on the door, just like the one in her picture book. Gently pushing it aside, Nami entered her home and felt her breath get taken away.

There were no firs on Commi Island, but a palm tree looked resplendent decked with lights and small decorations. Garlands of foliage and berries decorated the hearth and there was a small bundle of presents under the tree. The warm scent of oranges and cloves hung in the air, and Nami could see the modest sized bird covered in the fruit and cooking in the oven. And at the table, with Nami's book open beside them, were her sister and her mother, big grins on their faces.

"We couldn't get the snow, or the tree, but we thought this would be okay. Did we get it right?" The blue haired girl asked her sister, grinning from ear to ear. Nami was speechless.

Bellemere picked up her youngest daughter and gave her a brief hug.

"I'm sorry for shouting earlier, you were right. This is a time to celebrate, so we have to make the effort money or no. Do you like it?"

Nami nodded, hiding her embarrassed face in her mother's shoulder. All afternoon she'd been resenting them, while they were busy making this the best Christmas ever.

As Nojiko pushed her some gifts to open – her favourite map-drawing pen, repaired with a new nib for better accuracy, Nami didn't care that there was no snow, or expensive gifts, or big feast. Her family were there and they loved her.

And later, when Genzo arrived with toys for them and a goose for dinner that made it even better. Even if he did get angry when he saw her gifts to them; that she'd stolen from his house earlier that week. Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean she's going to waste her own money on gifts.

...


	6. Chopper

Chopper

.

The blizzard was fierce that night, the streets of Bighorn empty as snow settled in drifts over rooftops and pavements. It was the worst snowstorm the island had in years, and with Christmas only a day away, it was causing distress for many who lived in the village.

The streets had been near-empty for days; no one venturing out of their warm homes unless it was strictly necessary. This left one child very worried, and she sat in her window fretting as she looked on the street.

"Come back to bed, sweetie. You shouldn't be up with that fever."

The girl, face flushed red despite shivering with cold, turned to face her mother forlornly.

"But Mama, it's Christmas tomorrow! And you said Santa can't make it with any of the presents! Even though his treat is ready by the fire!"

This wasn't too far from the truth, the mother thought. With her eldest sick with the flu, youngest still in nappies and father vanished on some mission thanks to that ridiculous King Warpol, she had no way of venturing out in this weather to pick up presents. The family needed caring for first.

"I know sweetie, but you really need to go to bed. Come on."

Wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, the girl let herself be carried, all the while thinking about poor Santa being stuck in the storm. A thought struck her and she mumbled into her mother's chest.

"Maybe Rudolph can help him?"

"Sorry?"

"You told me the story, where Santa couldn't fly because the sky was stormy, so Rudolph used his red nose to guide everyone. Maybe he could this year and Santa can still bring me my presents!"

As she put her daughter to bed, the mother sighed resignedly. Either way, it appeared her daughter would be a little disappointed tomorrow. But it was Christmas, and her child was sick, so she didn't have the heart to kill her dream.

"Maybe he will sweetie. Off to sleep now."

The girl coughed to herself as she settled to bed, and her mother was startled by a firm knocking on the door. At this hour, in this weather, who could be about?

She was thoroughly startled to open the door to an elderly woman clearly not dressed appropriately for her age or the weather conditions. She held the doorframe protectively.

"Doctorine? What're you doing here?"

The old woman brushed past, walking into the house like she owned the place. Trotting behind, completely bemusing the woman still standing at the door, was the doctor's small reindeer pet.

"I was told by some patrons of the pub that your eldest had a nasty bout of flu. That can be lethal for someone her age. Let me look at her."

She wanted to say no. To get this crazy woman and her ridiculous prices away from her home and her baby. But the girl was fading, and there were no other doctors, and she just wanted her little girl to be okay, so instead of arguing she just followed Doctrine and the Reindeer as they walked into her eldest's room.

The little girl was roused as the elderly doctor shook her gently, examining each ear before looking in her mouth when she yawned. After a few minutes of poking and prodding, doctoring administered a vaccination; supplied by her handy animal assistant, and within minutes already had colour returning to her face.

"What did you do?"

The mother was in awe. Doctrine stood and smirked, popping open her bottle of alcohol as she did.

"Just gave her an inoculation. Give her these pills twice a day until they are gone and she'll be good as new."

A bag of pills found its way to the mother's hand, and she nodded in understanding as the doctor walked back out to the living room. So amazed was she by the results, she didn't notice the young girl stroke the little reindeer, or when the girl climbed out of bed to follow the creature outside.

"Now, about my payment..."

Doctrine was glancing round the room, looking for anything of value for payment. As she saw this, the mother grew scared; she didn't have much of value, and could need them over the coming months. Her concern was thrown when she heard a young, joyous voice by the door.

"Mama, look!"

Sure enough, she saw her daughter practically vibrating with glee as the doctor's young reindeer dragged a sack in the house. When he stepped away its contents rolled out; the gifts she had ordered from the carpenter a few weeks back, as well as some vegetables and the makings of a hearty Christmas dinner. Barely distracted from her examining, Doctrine smirked to herself and laughed when the woman tried to thank her for the gifts.

"Hmm, this was nothing to do with me. Chopper there was insistent we picked these up. Apparently some men at the pub were trying to bring these to you, but you're so far out they couldn't make it. And of course, he's so soft he made sure we brought it instead."

Startled, the woman looked at the reindeer who was also looking at her. As soon as she turned his way he avoided her eye, and she could have sworn he was blushing? Whoever heard of a reindeer do such a thing!

"Thank you, reindeer-kun. You saved our Christmas."

The little girl, all trace of sickness forgotten in glee, clung to the reindeer's neck, causing the timid creature to jump a mile.

"Mama, do you think he's Rudolph? Cause he guided Santa to our house! But his nose isn't red!"

"Either way, we wouldn't have Christmas if it weren't for him. What do you need to say?"

The reindeer, terrified after the close contact, was already on his way out the door. But he still heard the little voice follow him out into the cold, and it filled his heart with warmth.

"Thank you Rudolph! Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Chopper only had to wait five more minutes for Doctrine to exit the house, and he sidled over to her silently as they walked back to the village together. He saw her munching on a mince pie; a bottle of Sherry in one hand and a carrot in the other. Upon seeing him looking, she laughed and passed him the vegetable.

"Payment, for treating the girl. These were left out for Santa and his reindeer. Thought they would be appropriate, eh Rudolph?"

Chopper blushed, his charge only laughing louder at the result. Just because he wasn't able to be involved in the village's Christmas celebrations, didn't mean he didn't want to be. And giving and spreading cheer like that, Chopper thought that sometimes it was what Christmas was all about.

...


	7. Robin

Robin

.

From the sheltered alley where she was currently hiding, the young Nico Robin used her devil fruit ability to check if there was any marine presence out on the main street.

For the year and a half she had been on the run, she had quickly learnt to use her hana hana powers to the best ability. The ability to sprout extra eyes was very useful when hiding out.

The main street was very busy; the city was holding its annual Christmas fair and there were bright lights and the smell of milled wine, and happy families eating warm chestnuts and singing along with carols.

It made her heart ache. Ohara was a fresh wound, still, and she was all alone. For a young girl, only eight years old, running all by herself, she wouldn't deny it was tough. But she was given a chance to live, she couldn't give up yet.

The other children in the alley avoided her; a big city like that was filled with people living the shadows, but she was new and different and they were immediately suspicious of her. Not that she minded, as long as they didn't notice her wanted poster and rat her out then she could be safe for another day.

Warmth from the back of the alley drew her attention, as she saw the young, impoverished children all shuffle eagerly towards a door held open by a portly, elderly woman. Shrinking further into the shadows, Robin thought she had remained hidden until a gentle voice caught her attention.

"What about you dear, not hungry?"

A weak hand clawed at her stomach as Robin pondered the question. The woman mistook her silence for confusion and elaborated,

"Your first Christmas like this huh? Well I just can't stand to see all you children outside cold and hungry at a time of year like this, so I open up my house for you lot to have some comfort and a warm meal. Nobody deserves to be alone in the cold on Christmas."

Robin didn't move; she'd heard kind words like these before. All some and mirrors to lull her into security, so she wouldn't notice when the marines came knocking. She didn't want to run like that again, no now.

But the other children all went inside without a problem. And the cheerful young voices approached suggested they weren't the only ones aware of this woman's behaviour. And it felt so _warm_ inside, even this far away.

Slowly moving from the shadows, the demon girl shuffled towards the shelter. When she neared the caring old lady, Robin heard a sharp intake of breath when the elder lady recognised her. Panicking, Robin tensed.

As soon as she saw the fear and terror in the young girl's face, the old woman's fears relented. Maybe this girl did have a huge bounty on her head, and maybe she could get in trouble for harbouring a fugitive. But she refused to believe that any girl that young could be _that_ evil. And she may just be a kind old woman, but she knew a desperate child when she saw one.

"Wait. It's Robin, right? I've seen your face on the posters. You don't need to run."

Amazed that this woman was so brazen to admit outright she knew of her bounty, Robin balked and used the most threatening voice her young, tired body could form,

"You're going to try turning me in? I won't let you catch me."

The woman chuckled, opening the door wider in welcome to her.

"Though the money would be useful, I don't think my conscience would let me rest if I sent you to your death. If you don't cause me any trouble I won't cause any for you. Now come on in, it's Christmas and wanted or no, I'm sure you want a nice bit of turkey and a warm chair to sleep in."

The woman retreated back into the house, leaving the door wide open for the young fugitive to enter. After staring in amazement for a few minutes, Robin tiptoed in and joined the meal already in progress. The other children, knowing no better, treated her as one of their own, and for one night, Robin got to act like a normal girl.

From her position serving the table, the kind old woman knew giving a chance to the people so in need of comfort like that poor child, was the best gift of all.

...


	8. Franky

Franky

.

"AaaaandBOOOM!"

The young Cutty Flam was hunched over a scrap of paper, frantically drawing lines and muttering small explosion noises to himself. From his own position where he studied, Iceburg scoffed.

"What are you doing, Bakanky?"

Scowling at the nickname, the blue haired boy's head shot up.

"Shut up! Baka-burg! I'm making plans for the new ultimate Battle Franky machine!"

The elder boy scowled, slamming the book shut.

"When are you going to stop building such stupid machines? They're going to hurt someone one day. You should focus on building proper ships like Tom-san."

The old fishman in question looked up from his designs, chuckling.

"I don't think that Franky will ever stop designing his battleships Iceburg. But as long as he creates them with a don, then I'm sure they will be excellent seafaring vessels."

Frustrated at the so familiar conversation, Iceburg stood up and pointed accusingly at his younger companion.

"But Tom-san! You know as well as I do that those ships are nothing but trouble. If Bakanky spent more time studying proper ship mechanics from you, he could help us make some of the greatest ships ever to sail the seas!"

Tom smiled at his apprentice before his eyes shifted to his younger, more exuberant, charge. True, the boy did waste his ship building talents on machines so full of firepower they explode on the first trip. But they are fantastic ships nonetheless. The shipbuilder knew both his boys would go far one day, even if they did need the occasional nudge in the right direction.

Shifting his large body off his stool, Tom waved his hand in greeting at the pair of arguing boys,

"I'm off to work, no one bother me for a while!"

* * *

For a few weeks after, Tom would frequently shut himself off in his workshop, and forbid either of his students from entering. When the pair complained, Kokoro would only laugh, and point them in the direction of the calendar; showing the countdown to Christmas. Soon, the boys would check it every day; waiting to see what Tom-san had produced.

* * *

Christmas came round, and the makeshift family were in the depths of the workshop, enjoying the season privately. Tom-san was sitting on a large sofa, a new bottle of sake from Kokoro in one hand, inspecting the high quality ship building tools his apprentices had bought for him. His mermaid assistant was happily clutching three bottles of wine, and watching the two younger boys open their gifts.

Young Franky ripped open the wrapping covering his box; as enthusiastic as ever to see what was inside. A new hammer maybe? Or a component for the next Battle Franky?

The box wasn't too large; and it rustled inside like something heavy was being protected. Franky quickly eased off the lid and immediately froze when he saw what was inside. Dropping the lid, he delicately reached down and withdrew the gift reverently.

The Oro Jackson. A perfect replica of the Pirate King's ship; strong enough to sail the world, scaled down to miniature size. Franky could see the mechanics making the rudder move when he shifted the wheel, saw tiny pieces of rope which tied up the rigging; everything was there to the perfect detail.

It was beautiful.

The boy snapped out of his daze when a shadow fell over him and his gift. His mentor stood behind him, grinning somewhat victoriously.

"That is what you get, when you make things with a Don. Maybe one day you can make a ship like that too."

Smiling, Tom ruffled Franky's hair and left to boy to play with his Christmas gift. Though he may say so himself, the merman thought he gave one hell of a present to the boy.

After all, what was a better gift than hope.

...


	9. Brooke

Brooke

.

The full moon bathed the deck on the Thousand Sunny, creating an ethereal glow which bathed the crew sleeping soundly upon its grassy lawn. Empty bottles rolled around as crewmates slept in piles, exhausted from a night of Christmas celebration.

One crewmember remained awake, finding it difficult to get some shuteye (not that he had eyes to shut!). Instead, the ship musician Brooke played a lilting lullaby with his violin.

He observed his new crew as he played; enjoying their eccentricities as he remembered the night's festivities. The carefree captain was wrapped in a slumbering pile with his sniper and the head of the celebrations, the young reindeer. With Chopper's birthday being the day before Christmas, the ship was decked out in Christmas and birthday decorations and they had the party to end all parties. The reindeer was beside himself with happiness, between the gifts and the food and everything, so much so that he was too excited to go below deck when he grew tired. Him collapsing on deck was what led the rest of the crew to sleep there too.

Not too far away, laid out upon deckchairs, were the navigator and the archaeologist. Both Robin and Nami, being the most sensible crew members, had fashioned their seats into beds and had stayed curled up watching the stars whilst the more childish crewmates played games.

Sanji, the chivalrous cook, was curled up mere feet from the girls, protecting them even in slumber. Brooke was amused how even whilst he was sleeping, the cook remained true to his character.

The melody of his song shifted as he took view of the last two crewmembers. Franky, was sprawled out right in between the young boys and the more mature Sanji; himself being a perfect juxtaposition of the two. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get the image of the exuberant shipwright dancing provocatively in nothing but sea panties and a Santa hat out of his skull.

Hunched over at the side of the ship, not too far from Franky's arm, was Brooke's swordsman in arms. Like the girls, Zoro was more subdued in the night's festivities, enjoying quietly from the sidelines rather than jumping into the madness. But even the serious young man couldn't avoid the festive cheer; Brooke was almost certain that Zoro was awake when Luffy, Chopper and Usopp decided to decorate his green head like a Christmas tree.

The Lullaby faded as Brooke tried to remember his last Christmas with a crew. It had been so long ago, so many passed alone, slowly going insane on that dead, rotting ship, that the festive chorus of the Rhumbas seemed like a faded memory. But it was still there, and Brooke clung to it. It was those memories that got him around the world.

Striking up a new cord, Brooke smiled at the moon and begun a new.

Maybe next year, he could share all his Christmas memories with Laboon.

...


End file.
